I Want To Be Your Last First Kiss
by Faye Reynolds
Summary: Michael is the single father of two twin girls. Adam is their teacher. Childish Antics, Family Drama, and New Love ensue. Teacher!Adam Single Father!Michael


_**SPECIAL THEME: Adam's birthday and the Feast of St. Michael.**_  
><em><strong>Prompt: Awkward (adj.) - causing or feeling embarrassment or inconvenience. <strong>_

**A/N: I loved this prompt so much and really like how this turned out!**  
><strong>Read and enjoy my lovelies!<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah, all mistakes are totally mine, unless you want them? :)<strong>  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Faye<strong>

* * *

><p>Michael was so close to escaping, he could taste it.<p>

"Ha-ha! Got you, Daddy!"

"We win Daddy! We win!"

Michael fell to the ground with his twin daughters on his stomach.

"Oh no! I've been defeated!" He made a dramatic gesture with his and played dead.

"Daddy?" Emma asked, dark brown hair falling in her face as she checked his pulse.

Michael didn't move.

"Daddy?!" Anna screamed and pulled at the fiery red strands in her head.

"Oh no! What will we do without Daddy, Emma?"

"I don't know Anna, but I think in order to console us in this time of need, we should use Dad's money and go buy ice cream."

Anna nodded her head in agreement, "It's what he would have wanted."

Michael shot up and grabbed his two daughters in his arms, ignoring their scream and pleas as he walked them back into the house.

"You two need to stop hanging out with Uncle Gabriel so much."

Anna and Emma glared at their father after he put them down on the kitchen floor.

"What?" He asked hesitantly. He was not afraid of his daughters. He wasn't. He just knew that they inherited a lot of traits from their mother. Emmanuelle looked like Michael, dark hair and green eyes, but had the short-temperedness of his "ex-wife," while Anna was her spitting image but had Michael's personality. It had been eight years since Michael had last seen Anna. He woke up in an empty bed and a note on his nightstand that held only four words.

_I can't. I'm sorry._

That was it. He was thankful everyday that the girls were too young to even miss her. Michael stopped missing her the day after she left. Maybe Anna caught on to the fact that Michael didn't love her anymore. He knew Anna stop loving him long before they had the twins, but Michael stayed because that was his duty as a husband and a father. Anna abandoned her duty as a wife, which Michael understood, but she also abandoned her duty as a mother, and Michael would never forgive her for that.

"We win, so we get ice cream!" Emma stated.

Michael silently thanked his daughters pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed.

Michael smiled down at the two girls, "Go get your shoes."

The two girls screamed in excitement and skipped off to get ready.

* * *

><p>Michael dropped the girls off at school one Monday morning, when Mr. Winchester stopped him as he went to leave.<p>

"Mr. Milton?"

"Yes?" Michael turned around.

"Uhm, I hate to keep you here longer than necessary, but there's a matter I need to discuss with you."

Michael rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, "What did my daughters do now?"

"Nothing as severe as the food fight they started, but I still think it should be brought to your attention." Adam smiled and looked around Michael, never at him, as though he was uncomfortable.

"It's no problem. I'm actually off for the rest of the week. I always take the week of the girls' birthday off." Michael explained nervously.

"Great, give me one second to get my student teacher to lead the class and then we can talk." Adam smiled wide and bright and Michael breath caught.

Adam leaned around the corner and into the classroom, "Samandriel, can you lead the class with their spelling lessons?"

"Sure thing."

Adam went in the room, grabbed a file off of his desk, and went to meet Michael in the hall.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Michael asked casually.

"Why don't we go to the teacher's lounge? The coffee isn't that great, but my brother's husband brought in some really great donuts."

"Sure. Okay."

Michael walked carefully alongside Adam down the hall, already wishing this meeting to be over.

There was something about Adam that always made Michael a clumsy, graceless, over-sharing mess. In the short four months of school, Michael had told Adam everything about his wife and the pointless job he was stuck at, but stayed at because it paid well and he wanted to provide for the girls. He also managed to run into doors, desks, and lockers whenever Adam managed to catch his eye, say hi, or bend over to pick something up. That was the worst and Michael would say goodbye to his girls and bolt from the building as quickly as he could before Adam had a chance to say something. However, it went deeper than just being attracted to Adam. Who wouldn't be? It was the way Adam looked at him. He looked like he wanted to _look after_ Michael and that was too overwhelming for Michael to deal with, so he tried to ignore it. However, his daughters had different plans. Hence why Michael was now sat side-by-side with the object of his awkward and unnoticed affections.

Adam brought over coffee and several donuts before he seemed to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts.

"Okay, Mr. Milton, wh-," Adam started.

"Please call me Michael."

"_Michael_, then," Adam smiled.

Bad mistake. Michael had no filter around Adam and now Adam was going to go around using his name and saying it like that and Michael would have to endure and literally sprint out of the building every morning.

Adam cleared his throat and started again, "Michael. The students had an art project due yesterday and we had the children draw portraits of what they thought their family should look like."

Adam took a steadying breath and then opened the red folder he grabbed earlier.

"This was Anna's." Adam handed over a piece of paper that showed Michael, Anna, and Emma, as expected. However, a fourth person appeared next to Michael, holding his hand, that showed a shocking resemblance to Adam. Michael's face flushed and he was at a loss for words. He couldn't even look at Adam.

"And this was Emma's." Michael silently took the second sheet of paper and stared for a long while. Emma, always the troublemaker, like her mother, drew Michael and Adam kissing while she and Anna played on the swing set in the backyard. He face flushed a deeper red and he didn't know what to say, so he moved to stand up.

_Big mistake._

His footing got caught on the steel bar of the chair and he started to fall backwards. Before he knew what was happening, strong arms gripped his and he was pulled flush against Adam's chest.

_Oh. OH! This is nice. He smells like cinnamon and sugar. Wait…_

Michael reeled back slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm really clumsy."

"I've noticed," Adam commented as he raked Michael over with his eyes, "it's cute."

_Did he just?_

"Now about these drawings," Adam started.

Michael cleared his throat and thoughts and pulled the drawings back to him.

"Yes, I apologize profusely." Michael attempted.

"_You're_ apologizing?"

"Yes. Lately, my daughters have been attempting to set me up with strange men and women."

Adam recoiled.

"N-not that you're strange! You're perfect."

Adam's eyes widened and lit up.

Michael cringed at his word vomit and moved to get up, slowly this time.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I apologize that was-"

"Very sweet."

Michael finally looked at Adam for the first time since they sat down.

"What?"

"That your daughters are trying to set you up."

"They aren't very subtle about, well, anything really. Gabriel is a horrible influence on them."

Adam's face fell, "Is Gabriel your…?"

Michael sat back down, "Ew! God no! Gabriel is my brother who might as well be seven years old as well. Last week he taught the girls how to make fake blood."

Adam laughed and Michael looked up to see genuine happiness bubble through Adam. It was a sight he wanted to see more often.

Michael didn't realize he was staring until Adam asked him, "What are you looking at?"

"You look younger when you laugh. Happier. More carefree. It's…_nice_." Michael didn't even attempt to filter himself this time, he just looked into blue eyes he'd become familiar with over the past four months. He didn't notice how close they were until he felt breath on his lips. He looked up to see if Adam was thinking the same thing and was captivated by the lust bursting through the blue orbs.

"ADAM!" Samandriel burst in. "You have to help! The kids are out of control and are only spelling swear words."

Adam groaned and told Samandriel that he'd be there in a minute.

"Adam…"

"Michael…"

The two looked at each other and just smiled.

"Would you like to go to dinner sometime this week?" Michael asked, fighting through ever nervous knot in his stomach.

"I'd love to," Adam gathered the papers and his coffee cup before he leaned in and suggested hotly in Michael's ear, "Maybe we could do a little more than hold hands?"

"I'd like that," he said as quietly slipped his business card in Adam's front pocket and grabbed his daughters' drawings.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Michael called his daughters into the kitchen.<p>

"Emmanuelle! Annabelle! Get in here right now!"

He sat at the table calmly as the girls dramatically stomped into the kitchen.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked.

"About?" Emma replied coolly.

_Just like her mother._

Michael put the papers on the kitchen table, "About these."

Anna whined, "I told you we'd get blamed Emma!"

Michael's curiosity peaked, "What do you mean 'you'd get blamed'?"

"Don't say anything Anna!" Emma threatened.

Anna looked from her sister to her father and back and then caved in.

_Just like her father._

"We didn't draw them Daddy. Uncle Gabe did."

Michael looked shocked for a minute, "Why did he draw them for you?"

"We told him about our project last Saturday and he said he'd help us. He said you'd be happy with what we gave to Mr. Winchester."

"Uncle Gabe said you weren't happy being alone. We want you to be happy." Emma spoke brokenly.

Anna's and Emma's eyes were brimming with tears.

Michael couldn't stand either of his daughters being upset for very long.

He got up immediately and pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"You two make me happy. You're all I need."

"B-but Uncle Gabe said you need another adult to be happy." Anna said.

"Yeah, and he said that Mr. Winchester would be happy with our drawings and then he'd make you happy. Are you not happy? Are you mad? Is Mr. Winchester mad?"

_Note to self: smite Gabriel._

"No, I'm not mad and neither is Ad-Mr. Winchester."

The girls smiled then.

"You're Uncle Gabriel is in big trouble though."

The girls giggled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Uncle Gabriel said you'd say that."

He ruffled his girls' hair and went to put them to bed.

* * *

><p>Thursday night that week had Michael in a nervous and frantic mood.<p>

"Bro, it'll be alright. I'm prepared to watch the twins overnight." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and yelped when Michael threw a pillow at him.

Adam was going to be there soon and Michael had no idea where they were going or what they were doing.

Hell, Michael didn't know what _he _was even doing.

He sat heavily on his bed and sighed.

Gabriel move to him and nudged his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Gabe. I'm awkward, uncoordinated, and a completely disastrous dater. Even with A-_her_, I never knew what the hell I was doing. I haven't been on a date in eight years. I don't even know what the standard is. I'm a mess."

Gabriel sighed, "Dude, you can't let that stop you from this. I saw you two giving each other adorably disgusting googly eyes at each other at conferences last month. It was gross, but you're totally into each other. He apparently is attracted to awkward and uncoordinated, so you'll be fine."

Gabriel got up and threw a cream henley and leather jacket at Michael, "Beside, if nothing comes out of it, at least you'll get lucky."

Gabriel ran out of the room before Michael could throw his alarm clock at him.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Michael's heart stopped.

It rang twice more before Gabriel was pushing Michael at the door and opening it.

Adam was wearing a pair of, sinfully tight, dark jeans, a white button down, and a black vest over the shirt. Michael stared and stared.

"Hi," he said breathlessly and smiled.

"Hey Michael, are you ready or do you need some time? I know I'm early." Adam rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

_He's nervous too. Okay, this might be alright._

"Great!" Gabriel chimed in and pushed Michael into Adam forcefully, "Now you two crazy kids go out and have fun. Don't come back until morning or I won't let you in."

Michael sighed and held up his keys in front of Gabriel's face.

_Big mistake._

Gabriel snatched them out of his hands, closed and locked the door before he could blink.

"Now you've met Gabriel."

"I can see why Anna and Emma adore him." Adam smiled.

"Can you see why I can't?"

The two men laughed and continued on their way.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night passed by comfortably and the conversation flowed much easier than Michael thought it would.<p>

Adam was warm, caring, sexy, and loveable. He was mesmerized by how exited and passionate was when it came to his family, two older brothers, and teaching. It was nice to see someone genuinely enjoy their career. It made Michael want Adam so much more. Michael was taken aback by how attracted he was to Adam. It never felt like this when he was with Anna.

After dinner, the two wandered around the city, talking until the sun was down and the moon illuminated their world.

Michael was captivated by each part of Adam. His voice, confidence, hair, build, passion, and eyes. Every part was beautiful and Michael wanted every part to be _his._

With grace and confidence, he never knew he had, Michael grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him flush against his chest.

He looked to Adam, into those eyes that made him stumble into a desk four months ago. No stumbling now, Michael pressed his lips to Adam's and was in love. Regardless of the intensity of that, Michael knew he never wanted to kiss anyone else's lip but Adam's. They kissed against the wall for what felt like hours. Holding tightly to one another with no sign of letting go.

When they eventually managed to pull apart, breathless and lips bruised, they just stared at one another.

Michael knew Adam felt it too. Some intense and remarkable connection between them.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Adam suggested roughly.

"No."

Adam's face fell but he quickly recovered.

"I don't want to rush this Adam. I want to make this something significant and special and lasting. I want that to be your last first kiss. I want so much more with you that it terrifies me. So, I don't want to rush anything. If you don't want the same th-" Michael was cut off by Adam's lips crushing against his.

"I do," he replied shakily, "I want that. I want all of you."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>One year later and Michael and Adam are currently making out heavily against the counter in their kitchen.<p>

"So," Michael kisses Adam jaw, "the girls are at Gabriel's for the night."

"Yeah," Adam moans out when Michael bites at his neck.

Michael pulls away, "Do you want to move this to the bed-"

A loud pounding on the door draws Michael's attention.

The two men shrugged and Michael moved to the front door, completely unprepared for who stood on the other side.

Michael's ex-wife stood at the doorway.

"Michael, it's great to see you."

Michael stood in shock for a moment before anger filled him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your wife?" Anna slurred, possibly drunk or high, Michael guessed.

"You're not my wife. You haven't been for a very long time. Now again, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my girls. Anny! Emmy! Where are you girls?"

"Michael," Adam said softly. "Who is this?" He asked, though he already knew.

"This is Anna. The twins' _biological_ mother."

"Who the hell is this?" Anna slurred through a hiccup.

"My fiancée," Michael stated proudly, "and their father."

Anna's shock exploded into anger.

"NO! You are their father and _I_ am their _mother_!"

Michael breathed in deeply.

_Big mistake._

"No, Anna, you aren't. You never were and you never will be. You abandoned them when they were three weeks old. You gave them up and I will never forgive you for that. You have no right or privilege to see them or be a part of their life, in any way. _Legally_, we are their parents and that won't change because you show up, filled with guilt and alcohol, on the doorstep, almost ten years later."

Anna stood in the doorway staring at a steadfast Michael and a proud, but shocked Adam.

"What makes you think this disgusting freak show will work?"

"Unlike you, I have faith in the people I love. I love Adam more than I ever loved you and so do the girls. Now, if you wouldn't mind, it's my fiancée's birthday and I promised him he could fuck me."

Anna withdrew before she stumbled off the steps and into her car.

It would be years before Michael would receive a plea of forgiveness from Anna, a letter from a rehabilitation facility in California. Michael would write back with four small words scribbled on the back of a picture of the girls celebrating their high school graduation.

_I can't. I'm sorry._

Michael closed the front door, locked it, and the leaned heavily against it.

He didn't realize he was crying until Adam wiped his fingers against his cheek.

Once he calmed down, Michael sighed.

"I'm sorry Adam. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I love you so much, Michael."

Michael kissed Adam's lips desperately.

"I love you too," he managed in between kiss.

Adam pulled away and held Michael to him.

"Besides," he whispered against Michael's hair, "you have no idea how much that turned me on."

Michael laughed and question incredulously, "That? Really?"

"Oh yeah," Adam kissed Michael's neck, "and I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

"I believe I do."


End file.
